


A Time Before Inhuman

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, StaticQuake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: When Skye first went through the mist she would go down a path to become a hero. Later find love, pain, and have to grow. What if she choose differently, never saw her mother kill Raina. Found love and never had to feel the pain of survivors guilt.





	1. The Earth Shook

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. I changed the story line to a what if and I'm not going to follow every line from AOS. Sorry this chapter is kinda short but the next one will hopefully be longer.

It all happened so fast the mist, feeling the earth shake at my hand. I knew I had to keep this secret, I couldn't let anyone know. I didn't think things would get this complicated, Fitz finding out, the Kree. Now I'm being taken far away from Shield, far away from people.  
"You will be safe here" I heard Coulson say, he was sitting across from me.  
"Can I know where I'm going?" I asked looking up from the ground.  
"It's safer if you don't." I directed my eyes back to the floor. Safer for you, I thought. The Quinjet touched down, Coulson picked up my bag, I could feel anger go through me. I got up and took the bag out of his hands and proceeded out of the Quinjet. Once we were out I noticed the trees and and a small cabin in the distance.  
"This way." He lead me to the cabin.  
“It’s one of Fury’s old retreats. Haven’t been here in years.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Fury not the kind of guy who just has a cabin just to relax. What is this place?” I said putting my bag down.  
“It’s a safe house for people with powers.” He said as he started to put away the groceries he brought with us.  
“Okay, but who’s it supposed to keep safe? The people with powers? Or the people without?” I said looking up at Coulson.  
“Both.” Right, that's what you would say.  
“Skye, I’m afraid I have to pull you from active duty.” I gave a nod and made my way across the room.  
“I get it, I do. You don’t want someone who could destroy everything at the base or on the field.” I said with a bitter tone, sitting down on the couch. He sighed.  
“Skye you know--” He started but I really wanted to be alone.  
“Can you please go. Don’t you have more director things to do?” I asked looking over my shoulder at him. He gave nothing but a nod.  
“May will come by time to time to check on you. There’s also a direct video link to the base. There’s also a laser fence around the perimeter so be careful.” He walked out of the cabin and closed the door. Final I could breathe, they were locking me up like a werewolf on full moon. It don't matter if May would come or if there was a video link. I felt isolated, and I have had enough isolation in my life.  
I think I fell asleep because when I woke up it was dark and the computer was ringing. I went over to answer it.  
“Hello Skye! How is everything?” I was Simmons.  
“Good, besides being alone.” She signed.  
“It’s only temporary. Oh! Did you try the gloves?” I looked puzzled.  
“Gloves?” She nodded.  
“Coulson didn’t tell you? I made a pair of gloves that I’m sure will cut you recovery time in hafe!” She said excitedly.  
“I’ll look for those. But I’ve played at least a dozen games of solitaire. It's a lonely game, that solitaire.” She smiled.  
“May will head there soon. So don’t give up on solitaire just yet. But I have to go, a lot is happening over here.” I smiled and nodded.  
“Okay, I’ll see you.” She smiled and nodded before hanging up.  
“And the loneliness is back. And I’m talking to myself, great.” I got up and walked over to the fireplace. Its was getting kinda chilly so I started it. I stared at the gloves that Coulson must of put on the table.  
“It couldn't hurt to try.” I said to myself walking over to them. I carefully pulled up my sleeves and slipped on the gloves. I felt a surge of energy go up my armes, the gloves were tight and I felt a little light headed.  
“Whoa.” I walked over to the computer trying to contact Simmons. All that came up was “CONNECTION LOST” I stared at the computer then pulled out my phone.  
“Voice mail, damn it.” I started to leave a message and tried to follow the wiring of the computer hoping it would lead to a WiFi box. However it lead to a lose board on the wall, I grabbed a pair of scissors and pried it off. It revealed a Hulk size dent in the wall.  
“Ment to keep everyone safe.” I repeated to myself. I then heard a noise come from outside. I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the iron tool I was using before.  
“Fitz, why did you make me watch Paranormal Activity.” I whispered and then yanked open the door to reveal nothing.  
“Just the wind.” I said before closing it again. As I walked away I heard three sharp knocks. I jumped then ran and opened the door.  
“Hello Skye, I’m Gorden. May I come in?” I jumped back, taking in deep breaths. A man with no eyes was standing in front of me. I stepped away from the door, tool in hand.  
“So what are you planning on doing with that?” He asked nodding his head to the iron tool in my hand.  
You can see?” I asked closing the door.  
“Hmm.” He said looking at me.  
“Not the way you do. But I can see you are afraid. You don’t need to be. Not with me.” I swallowed.  
“Who are you?” I asked timidly.  
“I’m like you and I come as a friend.” He started to walk over to the couch.  
“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. May I sit?” He asked, I nodded and he plopped down on the couch.  
“This is a very uncomfortable couch.” He said.  
“I know.” I chuckled and sat across from him.  
“I wish you wouldn't stare.” I dropped my head to the floor.  
“That was a joke, I’m not very good at them.” I laughed a little.  
“I don’t mind that you’re curious, honestly. And yes, I had eyes, they were blue. This was the obvious change for me, but what happens inside can be as profound. You see, the mist changes everyone differently. The real difference between the two of us is what happened after we went through the mist.” I looked at him puzzled and crossed my arms.  
“What do you mean?” He smiled.  
“Tell me Skye, what was the first thing Shield did to you?” I looked down to the floor. No one expected me, Fitz tried but I could tell he was terrified of me.  
“This.” I said, he tilted his head.  
“They sent me away, so I would hurt them.” I said looking up with tears in my eyes. He nodded.  
“What does it feel like your gift?” I thought about it.  
“I don’t know. Um, it’s intense. Like 1,000 bees are trapped in my body. And I can feel it all the time. I can’t stop it.” I say hopelessly.  
“Why would you want to?” Gordon asked.  
“I destroy everything.” He shook his head.  
“Oh dear. No, that is simply not true. Every object is already gives off a vibration. You just tap into those vibrations. Don’t you see? You could become magnificent. But something is inhibiting you, constraining your energy.” The gloves, I slowly started to pull them off. I felt at weight come off my arms, I felt a little more free.  
“My friend is a scientist, she said they would help.” I said looking down at the gloves.  
“Or do they constrain you? Protect people from you?” I pondered this. That's why they sent me here right?  
“I can’t control these powers. When I do I end up hurting myself” I said looking up, trying not to cry.  
“Most gifts come with a price. I apologize I have said too much. This is probably not the best place to talk. When you’re ready, call for me and I will find you.” He said standing up and walking over to the door.  
“But how?” I asked.  
“Trust me. I will now.” With that he turned around and disappeared into a blue orb.

Another hour or two later, I paced around pondering if I should of taken Gordons offer and go with him. My phone started to ring from the desk, at first I was startled. I ran over, not recognizing the number, but answered anyway.  
“Skye?” I signed.  
“May! What’s happening?” I asked happy to hear the voice of my SO.  
“Skye, you need to get out of there.” I stepped back grading a jacket.  
“Why?” I asked about to exit the cabin.  
“Get to the panel on the southwest corner of the compound. It will let you bring down the laser grid fence.” I stopped before exiting.  
“May, stop! Why!” I yelled.  
“There after you Skye.” She being too calm.  
“Who? Who is coming for me?” Deep down I think I already knew.  
“Shield.” She said before the line went dead. I threw my phone onto the couch and ran outside. I looked up as I heard a plane pass over, a bright light shined down on my face.  
“No.” I said as I continued running. This couldn’t be happening. I started weaving my way through the trees, before I found a small silver box. I ran faster as it came more into view, I grabbed the handle ready to yanked the box open.  
“Hey!” I heard a scream behind me, my body tensed as I turned around. I saw a man wearing the Shield logo. I remembered my training and fought the guy off as I tried to open the box again.  
“Freeze!” Someone yelled, I turned around to see a man holding a gun and next to him was Bobbie.  
“No! Skye!” She yelled as he fired. I felt something go through my body, I brought my hands up and let out a burst of energy. The force pushed the man and Bobbie back, I saw the destruction. The tree were destroyed, Bobbie was on the ground, not dead, but I could say the same for the other guy. I looked over at him to see a steak of wood had pierced his chest. I couldn’t stay here.  
“Gordon, help.” I whispered, I made eyes contact with Bobbie as Gordon appeared a blue light flashed before we were teleported away. I felt nauseous and disoriented, when my feet were finally on the ground. I felt my legs give out and I fell to the ground.  
“Hey, its ok take it easy.” I heard a voice, it was male, but it wasn’t Gordons.  
“When did she go through the mist?” The person asked asked he tried to help me up, I allowed him. But I felt a darkness start to surround me, my body going limp in this person's arms.


	2. Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write because I have other stories on a different site. I also wanted it to be longer, so I spent more time on it.

I woke up breathing heavily, my vision blurry, but it didn’t take long for me to find my bearings.  
“Hey, everything is going to be okay.” I heard a voice, it was Gordons.  
“You’re safe now.” He said calmly, almost like it was a promise. I licked my dry lips.  
“Gordon, where am I?” I asked my voice was kinda desperate.  
“This is the place I told you about. You called for me remember?” I started to think back to everything. I nodded, then tried to sit up, but I couldn’t.  
“How long have I been here?” I asked.  
“Two days.” My eyes went wide.  
“Two, I need to, I need to go. Something bad has happened.” I tried to sit up again but failed.  
“Why can’t I move!” I said frustrated.  
“What are you doing to me?” I asked turning my head. Then a door opened and the sound of a familiar voice came in.  
“We're healing you.” I turned my head to face the voice. A young looking man came in.  
“Leaving now wouldn’t exactly be.” He paused pondering his next words.  
“Ever made microwave popcorn? Leave it in too long, and it’s charcoal. Take it out too soon, and it’s a bag of kernels?” He asked turning to me, we quickly made eye contact and I was meet with bright blue eyes. He turned his head aways face, slightly flushed.  
“That might be the worst analogy ever. Gordo, help me out here?” He turned to Gordon trying to avoid my eyes.  
“You are on your own with this one. I have to go now.” He said patting my arm even though I couldn't really feel it.  
“You’re in good hands he’s smarter than he looks.” He said nodding towards the man.  
“And how would you know that? Besides you haven't left her side since she got here. You obviously don’t trust me.” The man said rolling his eyes. Gordon chuckled a litte.  
“You will be fine, he’s a doctor. He’s been taking care of you.” Gordon then walked out of the room, leaving almost naked with this guy. Once he left the man spoke.  
“I can assure you I know what I’m doing if you’re worried.” He turned to me with a small smile grazing his lips.  
“Who are you?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh right, I’m Lincoln, your transitioner.” I gave him a quick look.  
“Sorry, I keep forgetting you’re new to this.” He said pulling up a chair.  
“Everyone who goes through the mist gets a transitioner to help them through the changes. Imagine a thousand years of evolution taking place instantaneously. That’s what happened once you go through the mist.” He explained this, then continued.  
“These treatments.” He gestured to the needles sticking out of my skin, that I didn’t notice before.  
“We’re helping your body adjust properly to the change, transitioning you quickly and painlessly, I hope. We usually like to start the process right after the mist, but as--” While his rambleming was adorable, I had to cut him off.  
“How long? When can I go?” I asked looking at him, he gave a small smile.  
“You got places to be? People to see?” He gave a small chuckle that made me feel weird.  
“I’m worried about my friends. I think they are in danger” I said calmly. His face changed, he gently rested his hand on mine. It was the only thing I could feel.  
“You are the one in danger, Skye.” He said looking into my eyes.  
“Remember? You’re being hunted by Shield.” I stared blankly at him for a bit. After a bit he took out the needles and left the room. Allowing me to change into my clothes which we folded neatly on a table. I just finished putting my clothes on, when the door opened slowly.  
“Is it safe?” He asked, I gave a small chuckle.  
“Yes, it’s safe.” I said as he entered the room.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked putting his hands in his pockets and smiling at me. I smiled back.  
“Kind of normal.” I said rubbing the lotion I had put on my hands.  
“Normals good. We flushed your lymphatic and circulatory system, so you may be weak for a couple of days.” I nodded.  
“I was wondering if I could get a message to my friends?” I asked looking at him. He sighed.  
“Gordon is the only one who can make contact with the outside world. We can ask him when he gets back.” I nodded but then I wondered something.  
“Where exactly are we?” I asked looking around, Lincoln started to walk towards two large doors.  
“No one really knows. The official name is Chinese, I think. Lai Shi? Doesn’t exactly translate, so we just call it Afterlife.” He swung the doors open to reveal and magnificent view. I gasped looking at the view then back to him.  
“You said the name was Chinese, does that mean we are in China?” I asked as I followed him down some stairs. He shrugged.  
“We don’t really know where we are. It keeps us safe from the outside world until we can get control of our powers.” I chuckled.  
“Or it keeps up prisoners.” I said looking at him.  
“You’re not very trusting are you?” I looked down at me and our eyes meet and that feeling was back again.  
“I woke up naked on a table in a place no one can point to on a map. So, call me crazy.” He gave a small chuckle.  
“You weren’t totally naked. No one is going to force you to stay here. It’s not a bad place, we just want to protect you.” He made that last part sound personal.  
“So do you live here?” I asked, he shook his head.  
“No one lives here permanently. It's more of a safe place you can go when needed.” We started walking towards a more public area and I could feel all the eyes on me.  
“Why do I feel like the new kid in school right now.” I drifted closer towards Lincoln.  
“Something like this hasn’t happened in years.” I looked up at him.  
“I thought you said this has happened before?” I asked. He nodded.  
“Yes, but things here have always been done a certain way. These people are descendants, but most of them are waiting to be chosen. They are brought here to prepare and be cultured. Should they be selected and that only happen every few years. You’re the first person to transition in a long time.” He explained and then it hit me.  
“I jumped the line.” I said looking down.  
“Not only did you go through without permission or prep but you did it old school with a Diviner in a Kree temple.” I looked around and nodded.  
“I didn’t want this.” I whispered suddenly feeling hopeless. He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt something go through my body.  
“I was thinking. The women who changed with me, Raina. Gordon took her and my father. Are they here?” I asked and we started to walk more towards a quiet part, where a building lied.  
“Gordon takes people everywhere.” He said calmly.  
“I’m not aloud to tell you where he took them. But I promise no one here will hurt you. You’re protected.” He opened the doors to a small room.  
“This is yours for the time being, you should try to get some more rest. It's getting late.” He was about to close the doors but I stopped him.  
“LIncoln wait.” I said before he could leave.  
“Yes?” He asked looking at me.  
“If, If it’s not too much to asked. Can you stay?” He looked at me questionably.  
“I. I get nightmares and I lose control. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” I said looking down.  
“If it makes you more comfortable I can stay until you fall asleep. I’m in the room right next store if you need anything else.” He said closing the doors and pulling up a chair. I took off my shoes and climbed into the bed.  
“I will be right here if anything happened.” He said, I nodded and drifted off to sleep. 

The silver object on the pedestal, with blue crystals inside. I stared at it as I felt a cold sensation going up my legs. I glanced down to see the rock climbing up my body. I looked to the side seeing Tripp.  
“No! No! Tripp!” I screamed, before the rock enclosed my body. With a blast the rocks came flying off of me, the walls around me started to shake. I fell to the ground, I saw Tripps remains on the ground and tears streamed down my face.

“Skye?” I heard. 

I screamed his name over and over. Nothing happened. 

“Skye!” I woke up, sitting up in bed.  
“Skye, are you okay?” I heard Lincoln ask putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head as I felt tears fall down my face. I curled up on the bed hugging my body and my tears began to fall faster.  
“Hey, Skye it’s okay, it was just a dream.” He said wrapping his arm around me. I held on to him feeling static where our skin touch.  
“I’m sorry you’re hurt. That you can’t see your friends.” I shook my head.  
“Please stop. Don’t remind me.” He continued to hold me rubbing circles on my back, I felt my eyelids drooping again. I let the much need sleep enclosing me. 

The bed felt comfortable and warm. I turned over, the person next to me pulling me closer. Wait. I jerked up. Lincoln had fallen asleep next to me.  
“I’m sorry you fell asleep in my arms, I was afraid if I moved I would wake you.” He said with a groggily voice and soft eyes.  
“Aren’t there rules that we are breaking?” I asked rubbing the back of my neck. He shook his head.  
“No rules like this.” He said putting his shoes on and I did the same.  
“Come on, I want to show you something.” He started walking out, I followed.  
“Where are we going?” I asked walking next to him.  
“The best view in the house.” He led me up a small hill with a beautiful view.  
“Its beautiful.” I said staring out at the view.  
“Good place to clear your head, figure things out, smoke a little something.” He looked down at me and I chuckled.  
“But today, we’re here to figure out you.” He turned to face me, hands in pockets.  
“Go on, tell me about your gift.” He pulled a hand out of his pocket and gestured towards me.  
“Is that why you brought me up here?” I asked turning to him. He nodded.  
“Yeah, so you can let loose.” I looked down.  
“You saw it last night.” I said looking at him, he nodded.  
“Show me more. Us it at your will.” He said with emphasis on “your”.  
“Take my hand.” I was taken back from him being so forward.  
“I know it’s so awkward, but, you strike me as some who’s generally more curious than afraid.” His hand was still extended, I was looking into his blue eyes. I looked down at his hand and placed my smaller hand in his. Electricity went through my body.  
“Whoa.” I said taking a deep breath, chuckling.  
“Are you doing that?” I asked looking up at him, he smiled down at me.  
“When I came out of the mist.” He took my hand a little tighter.  
“Every cell in my body had a different electrical charge. I felt like I was burning from the inside out.” I looked up to meet his bright blue eyes, smile fading a little.  
“But I learned to manipulate them, concentrate them, even transfer them onto someone else.” He continued to hold my hand, looking at me.  
“Like static electricity.” I laughed.  
“I can feel it moving through my body. It's so weird.” We both looked at our intertwined hands.  
“It took a while to get control. Uh, when I first got here, I almost burned the place down.” He gave a slight chuckle.  
“Literally. But now, sky's the limit.” I felt myself being lifted off the ground. We both laughed as he started to circle around me.  
“This is crazy.” I said with a chuckle. He gently put me down, I looked up at him, he had the biggest smile on his face.  
“Our gifts don’t have to be terrifying. They’re apart of us. I felt lost before I came here, too.” He chuckled.  
“Looking for answers in all the wrong places. But we’re connected to something bigger and older than we could of imagined, something extraordinary. Don’t walk away from it.” I looked up from the ground to him, then turned to the mountain.  
“I feel like, there are 1,000 bees trapped inside me.” I started, turning to him.  
“When I lose control, it feels like those bees are escaping. When trying to control it, the bees come back with their stingers out. I remember when I first used them, it was like I told the bees to go and they saved me. When they came back, it was like they came home.” I looked back up at him, he looked down at me with such amazement.  
“That feeling, you can feel it again.” He said gesturing to the mountain. I shook my head.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” I said sadly.  
“You won’t.” I turned to the mountain, extending my hands. Closing my eyes, focusing on the vibrations going through my body. I opened my eyes and let them go. The ground shook for a moment before a part of the snowy mountain fell. I gasped.  
“I caused an avalanche.” I said with amazement and turned back to Lincoln. He had a smile plastered on his face, looking down at me. I turned and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me. We pulled apart, we were looking into eachothers eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. We were only inches away, he looked down to my lips. I closed the gap between us, he pulled me a little closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn’t want it to end, but it had to. We pulled apart slowly, he looked down.  
“I’m sorry.” He said looking up at me.  
“For what?” I looked at him questionably.  
“You, you’re in a vulnerable state. It wasn’t--” I cut him off by kissing him again. This time when we pulled apart he just smiled at me. He gently took my hand and we walked down the hill. When we got back to the village I removed my hand and turned towards him, walking backwards.  
“How many of us are there?” I asked with a smile.  
“We don’t know.” He said shaking his head.  
“Not every descendant is found, and everyone who is chooses to come.” He said, I looked down thinking about what he said.  
“Gordon!” he yelled causing me to look up.  
“I was hoping we were still one for pizza night.” He started then turned to me.  
“Deep dish, he brings them in from Chicago.” He said smiling and then turned back to Gordon.  
“Not tonight, I have some pressing matter to attend to.” He said then ‘looked’ at me.  
“But I’m glad you’re feeling better Skye.” I took this as an opportunity to ask about my other friends.  
“I was wondering if you could get a message to my friends, let them know I am ok.” I said looking at him.  
“I can ask permission, but they will advise against it. It’s better to stay quiet for the time being.” He said before he continued walking.  
“Gordon, wait.” I said, then he turned back around.  
“My father and Rainia, where did you take them?” I asked, I knew Lincoln already said that he couldn’t tell me, but maybe Gorden would.  
“I can’t divulge their location, just like I can’t divulge yours. But you don’t need to worry about them.” He said before turning back around and walking away. Lincoln was looking down at me with a small smile.  
“What does he mean ‘ask permission’? Permission from who?” I asked looking at him.  
“The elders.” He said intertwining our fingers.  
“You’ve made a lot of people afraid Skye. Afraid our secret won’t be safe for much longer.” I looked back at the direction Gordon walked.  
“Come on, let's see if we can get some food.” He said before pulling me away. We didn’t find much, but we got popcorn and decided to go back to my room. We sat on the bed with the big bowl in the middle of the two of us.  
“Well its not pizza but at least its not kale, which seems to be the only thing they serve here.” He said chuckling, he took some of the popcorn and put it in his mouth.  
“Can you warm up food with your powers? Cause that would be awesome.” I asked taking some of the popcorn then looking at him with a smile.  
“I have never tried, but I did warm up a small pool once.” He said take a handful of popcorn.  
“Any five year old can warm up a pool.” I said chuckling, he laughed.  
“So, are you going to help me control this?” I asked looking up at him.  
“Well a guide will be selected to help you master it.” He said.  
“How long will that take?” I asked, I didn’t want to go back to Shield but I wanted to control this so I didn’t hurt anyone.  
“Depends on the gift, how much you have physically changed. So far you’re a piece of cake compared to the other one. Totally physical transformation, and we still have no idea what her gift is.” He said chuckling, my faced turned once I realized what he was saying.  
“You told me I was the only one.” I said looking up at him, his face changed.  
“What?” He said trying to cover his mistake.  
“You said I was the first person to transition in a long time.” I said sternly looking at him. He looked down and shook his head.  
“That's not what I meant.” I stood up.  
“She’s here, you lied to me.” I said with a hurt tone. He stood up as well.  
“I said there was no one here who would hurt you. I also said I couldn’t say where she was. Skye please be reasonable.” He said trying to calm me down, but it was too late the room was already shaking.  
“She’s on her own path Skye, just like you. We just want to help the both of you.” He said calmly.  
“I am not what she is!” I yelled the shaking getting larger.  
“Lincoln, people died because of her!” I yelled.  
“Where is she?” I asked walking towards the door, but he grabbed my arm.  
“Skye, please.” He pleaded with me, the shaking grew more intense.  
“Lincoln let go you know I can’t control this.” I tried to pull my arm from his grip, but I felt electricity go up my are.  
“Ah!” I yelled pulling my arm away and pulled up my sleeve. There were bruises forming and a red print where Lincoln shocked me.  
“Skye! I’m so sorry I didn’t--” I used my powers and slammed him against the wall.All of a sudden the door shot opened.  
“Enough!” A female voice yelled. The shaking stopped and I turned towards the door. I didn’t even realize what I did, I hurt Lincoln. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I could see in the corner of my eye Lincoln slowly trying to stand up.  
“Who are you?” I asked the woman standing at the door.  
“My name is Jiaying. You are a guest in my house, along with Raina.” She said and I shook my head.  
“You don’t know her. You have no idea what she’s capable of.” I said sternly.  
“It seems you don’t know what you’re capable of.” This got me mad.  
“She's killed people!” I yelled, I hated Rainia, after everything that has happened.  
“From what I have heard, you could of as well.” I was taken back, but then I remembered Donnie, the man in the woods, any Hydra people. I hurt them, or worse.  
“And from what I just saw, you’re capable of it as well.” She said and walked over to Lincoln helping him up. I didn’t even realize that he landed on a small table and broke it.  
“Why? Why would you bring her here?” I asked but I couldn’t take my eyes off Lincoln.  
“The same reason we brought you are here, she’s one of us.” I shook my head.  
“I am not what she is.” I said angrily.  
“What ever happened in the past should stay there. It’s not what you are now.” I shook my head.  
“I.” As much as it hurt to say.  
“I can’t stay here if she’s here.” I said and when I looked up I saw Lincoln's pained face.  
“We will leave that choice to you, but I have chosen to be your guide. Should you remain with us.” Lincoln looked at her shocked.  
“All I ask is for a few days. I’ll look after you, train you, watch you grow. If you don’t feel a connection worth exploring, then we don’t have to see each other again.” She said then left the room, shutting the doors. I saw that Lincoln was still standing there.  
“I’m so sorry.” I said tears escaping my eyes.  
“I didn’t--” He walked over and hugged me.  
“I shouldn’t of lied.” I shook my head.  
“I took it to far, you were trying to protect her.” I said through my tears.  
“I was trying to protect you.” He said softly, gently stroking my hair.  
“Why are you so nice to me?” I asked.  
“Because I think I like you, a lot.” He said, I pulled away.  
“I think I like you a lot too.” I said smiling.


	3. My Family

I was meeting Jiaying at the same spot Lincoln took me yesterday. After everything that happened with him we decided to take it slow. The idea of a relationship scared me after Ward, especially with these powers. I hurt him, I didn’t want to lose control again. I saw Jiaying waiting for me near the bottom on the hill. I approached her slowly.   
“Good morning Skye, did you sleep well?” She asked me.   
“Better than I have in the past few days actually.” I said smiling.  
“Lincoln said that you had been switching locations a lot.” She said as we started walking.   
“Yeah, it hasn’t been easy. Look I wanted to apologize for yesterday, it's just Rania gets on my nerves sometimes.” I said almost ashamed. She let out a small laugh.   
“You don’t need to apologize, you’re new to this and you’re afraid. I don’t expect you to understand everything at once.” She said smiling. Something about her was calming, she was gentle and kind.  
“I want to know where you’re from. Did you make any friends there?” She asked after sometime, it caught me off guard.   
“At Shield? Yeah. They’re like family or they were.” I said sadly.   
“Until you changed?” She asked shocked, I stayed silent.   
“They sent agents after you.” She then said.   
“I didn’t think Shield would do that. I considered them friends, and they tried to kill me? I don’t know, I know I impaled a guy.” I then said.   
“Who shot at you.” She said gently.  
“I lost control.” I said looking out at the view.   
“It’s hard to lose something you don’t have. That’s why you’re here, why we’re here, to help you gain control. You were just protecting yourself, you can’t see it as anything else.” She said softly.   
“Do you understand your gift?” She asked, I looked towards her.   
“I make things shake?” I said not totally sure about it. She laughed looking around us.   
“No, not really. Everything is already shaking, vibrating at its own natural frequency.” She started to explain.   
“This stone-” She said looking at the rock in her hand.  
“The wood in the trees. I believe you can learn to sense those frequencies around you, and resonant them so not everything is shaking, only what you choose.” She finished.   
“Sense the frequency.” I said questionably looking around.  
“How do I do that?” I asked looking back at her, she let out a laugh.   
“I don’t know, I’m not the one with the gift. I just work here.” She said smiling. She put her hand out, the stone on top.   
“You think I can hear the stone?” I asked pointing to it. She shrugged smiling, I took the stone holding it in my hand. I took a deep breath holding it in my hand, focusing on the small movements around me. I sucking in a breath of air opening my eyes.  
“Whoa, you’ve got to be kidding me.” I said in aw.  
“You can hear it?” She asked looking at the stone.   
“No, not the stone, the mountain.” I said gesturing to the mountain in front of us.   
“It's the loudest thing here.” I said still shocked.   
“Good, now, take that frequency and see if you can amplify it.” She said almost proudly.   
“The last time I did something like this, I got a lot of people hurt.” I said scared.   
“You’re not going to hurt the mountain and you can’t hurt me. Don’t be afraid.” She said smiling, something in her voice made me trust her. I turned back to the mountain, putting my hands in front of me. Focusing on the vibrations around me, listening to the wind, the leaves. I heard rumbling start to happen, I opened my eyes, moving my hand to my side. I watched at the layers of snow collapsed, falling slowly off the mountain. I let out a small chuckle, a smiling matching Jiayings.   
“I moved a mountain.” I said still in shock.  
“Remember that feeling. It’s not something to be afraid of.” She said placing a hand on my arm, I gave a small nod and smiled.   
“Why don’t we take a break, get some rest, maybe food. We’ll start again later.” She said.   
“Okay.” I said.   
“This afternoon will be much harder.” She said as we walked down.   
“Harder that the advelanch?” I asked almost shocked.   
“Now I need to take care of something else.” She said once we got back to the village. I nodded and she walked off. She paused turned around.   
“I’m very proud of your work today.” She said smiling then walking off. I looked to the ground, her words reminded me of May or Coulsen.   
“Wow.” I heard a familiar voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Lincoln walking towards me.   
“Training go that well or that badly?” He asked smiling at me.   
“I caused an avalanche.” I said smiling at him.   
“Is that a good thing?” He asked through a small chuckle.   
“Yeah it’s good.” I said crossing my arms, noticing he was holding something.  
“You know I’m really impressed for Jiaying to take anyone under her wing.” He then said.  
“Yeah?” I asked looking at him.   
“Yeah.” He said nodding, I quickly looked in the direction she went.  
“I like her. I just- I can’t- What’s her role here?” I asked not being able to find the words.  
“Her role is in charge. So she really must like you.” He said, I didn't know what else to say so I went back to what he was holding.   
“What kind of contraband you got there?” I asked looking at it.   
“I-I knew you would be training.” He said handing it to me. I smiled at him, and he returned it. He slowly pushed past me, but I stopped him.   
“Hey, Lincoln?” I said, he turned around with a hopeful look on his face.  
“Yeah?” he said walking back over.  
“If she’s in charge how often does she train people?’ I asked seeing his face drop for a second.   
“Let’s see since I’ve been here? I’d say never.” He then said, I gave a small nod, looking towards the ground. He was about to go again, but I kept the conversation going.   
“I have some time before our next training session. Do you want to, maybe, talk?” I asked with a small smile. He looked around, before smiling.   
“I mean I have nothing else to do.” He said, gaining a small laugh from me.  
“Oh come on, you were hoping I would ask.” I said laughing as his face turned red.   
“Maybe.” He said.   
“Come one.” I said, we walked back to my room and talked until my next training session. After some time we walked to where Jiaying said we would meet.   
“Thank you for the snack.” I said as we approached the door.  
“You’re welcome.” He said smiling.   
“I’ll see you around?” He asked looking at me. I gave a small nod.   
“Yeah, I’ll see you.” I said not being able to contain my smile. He smiled back and walked off. Jiaying opened to door, causing me to blush.   
“Lincoln’s a good guy, you two are cute together.” She said with a smile.   
“I- I barely know him.” I stuttered, lowering my head trying to hide my blush.  
“He likes you too.” She said as I walked in the room. She had a table with several glasses lined up, filled with some water.   
“What are we doing now?” I asked standing in from of them. She dipped her fingers in the water and ran it along the rim on the glass. I placed my hands on my knees preparing myself.   
“I play a note and you hold it.” She said looking at me.   
“Okay.” I mumbled studying myself. She ran her finger on the rim of the glass again displaying a note. I focused on the sound replaying it on a different cup. She smiling and backed away, but I kept my focus, playing more notes on the glasses. All the glasses played a different tune, I smiled slightly at the sound, before I lost control causing the glasses to shatter. I turned away, as the glass and water went everywhere. The ringing stopped and I stared intently at the broken glass.   
“Your gift is quite destructive, but look at the music you can make.” She said smiling. I gave a small nod and continued to stare at the glass.   
“That was amazing.” She then said.   
“So what, we’ll drink from wooden cups at dinner.” She said smiling.   
“What’s wrong?” She asked after I continued to be silent.  
“Nothing.” I said looking at her and back to the glass.  
“That’s just it everything is great here.” I said.   
“It feels like home, which, never ends well.” I said looking at her.  
“Ends? We’re not going anywhere.” She said with a small smile.  
“Sure? Because mistrust of home is my other super power.” I said looking back to the glass, I walked towards her facing her.   
“Where is this coming from?” She asked confused.  
“Nothing. It’s stupid. I broke a crystal decanter once at a foster family’s house, and now the glass and-” I said gesturing to the glass everywhere.  
“They sent you back for that?” She said shocked and disgusted.   
Well, I tried some of the scotch, too.” I said smiling.   
“But, yes, something bad happens every time I feel settle somewhere.” I finished.   
“I’m twenty five, and I have never spent more than two years anywhere. The second I made friends at the orphanage, gone. God forbid I called a foster family ‘home’ it's more like pack your bags. I got the news on my birthday once, which is a complete farce because I don’t even know when I was born.” I then said sadly.   
“I’m so sorry.” She said looking down.   
“Shield was the closest thing I ever came to having a family. I felt like I belonged there, then, they turned on me. And I was being hunted and chased through the woods.” I said.   
“We’re not going to turn on you or abandon you. This is a safe place.” She said asuringly.   
“See, you say that, but I know you aren’t being straight with me. Why do you care if I stay or go, why are you -” I asked before she cut me off.  
“July second.” She said cutting me off. She dipped her head down and walked towards the window. Then it dawned upon me, I looked up at her as she turned towards me.   
“You were born on July second.” She then said.   
“It was, um, a hot night, and for some reason I decided to clean before I woke your father.” She said. I stared at her, feeling tears form in my eyes.   
“Oh my God.” I whispered.   
“He said you didn’t age.” I remembered looking towards the ground, then back to her.   
“Cal he, um, ran over to the neighbors house to borrow their car, but didn’t speak any Chinees. So um, it was a mess.” She said wiping a tear falling down her face.  
“It’s you.” Was all I could say just looking at her.   
“You’re my.” I started, too afraid to hope.   
“Deep down I think you knew.” She said with a sad smile. I nodded hearing my voice crack as I spoke.   
“I was too afraid to hope.” I said trying not to cry. We went outside, I needed air. I stood there breathing in and out deeply. I felt her place a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.   
“Are you okay?” She asked concerned.   
“I wanted to run to you the second I saw you, wrap you in my arms.” She then said looking at me.   
“Why didn’t you?” I asked almost hurt.   
“Because you were forced into going through the mist. Joining our people had to be your choice. You deserved that.” She explained. I walked around her.   
“At St. Agnes, all the kids would pray that their parents were out there looking for them.” I said then turned to her.   
“You were.” I said tears forming in my eyes again.   
“For years.” She said nodding.   
“After your father peiced me back together, we scoured the Earth. We were ruthless in hunting for you. One morning, I woke up, and I barely recognize myself. Your father was buried in the new, horrible man he’d become. He couldn’t admit that our baby was gone. I thought I had to accept it. I’m so sorry.” She said, voice breaking. I stepped forward to give her a hug.   
“My sweet angel.” She said holding me tight.   
“I thought if I couldn’t find you, I maybe I could help protect others, so I went to here.” She then said.   
“I’ll make up for all of it, I swear. But right now, this has to be our secret.” She said as we pulled away.   
“What do you mean ‘secret’? Why?” I asked not following her.   
“Our people have very strict rules, and they could perceive you as a threat.” She then said. We started walking around the village. She greeted a boy going on a backpacking trip to Prague. Then continued our conversation.   
“There are good people here.” She said to me.   
“He hasn’t been through the mist yet.” She then said.   
“You don’t want to tell them, because you are responsible for deciding what to do with me.” I said finally understanding.   
“Its- It’s complicated, come with me.” She said walking away from the people. We walked up a small hill with a pergola on top.   
“Favoritism undermines trust.” She said as we walked up the stairs.   
“Don’t you want to tell people?” I asked.   
“Of course, but I don’t get that luxury. My rules must be enforced. People have died when the process for selection has been ignored.” She explained.   
“But I already skipped that process.” I said leaning against the railing.   
“And I protected you from the swift response that usually brings.” She said, i gave a small nod.   
“It’s happened before. There was a woman once. She didn’t trust my judgment, she stole a batch of terrigen crystal and fled, and got caught up with come criminals in Bahrain. Her name was Eva- Russian and strong willed like you.” She told me, smiling at the last part.   
“May, The ca- The Calvey.” I said remembering the story.   
“I know this story.” I said looking at her.   
“An agent went in and killed her?” I asked, I didn’t know the full story.   
“I wish it had been that simple. With so much strength, Eva was bound to be noticed in the outside world. She didn’t steal the crystal for herself. She stole them for her daughter, Katya. I saw a darkness in the girl. I didn’t think she should go through the mist, buy Eva wanted Katya to receive her birthright. She trusted her judgment over mine. Katya was too young, she went insane. With one touch she leeched off emotion like a parasite.” She told me the story and looked at the ground.   
“Katya had to be stopped, but not by Shield. She was my responsibility.” She then said.   
“You made the rules. Now you’re afraid they will think you broke them for me.” I said.   
“Your people know all too well what a woman will do for her daughter.” She said.   
“So we keep our secret.” She then said.   
“I want to ask if I can tell Lincoln. No one else will know, but, I don’t want there to be a secret this big hanging between us.” I said, I was still in shock with what May did, what Shield did.   
“He would need to keep it a secret too. I will leave that up to you, but no one else.” She said, I smiled and hugged her again.   
“Thank you.” I said trying to get the last word off my tongue.   
“Mom.” 

It was later at night when I saw Lincoln, I walked up to him, asking if he would come with me. I took him to my room.  
“I- I need to tell you something.” I said almost shyly.   
“What is it?” He said looking at me.   
“Jiaying, she’s. She’s my mom.” I said looking up at him, his eyes went wide.   
“Your mom.” He repeated as a whisper.   
“You can’t tell anyone else, I just- I really like you and I felt that I had to tell you.” I said, he smiling slightly.   
“No secrets right?” He said.   
“Yeah, I don’t expect you to start spilling out personal stuff, but. I just wanted you to know.” I said with a smile. A small knock came from my door, Lincoln walked over and opened it.   
“Lincoln.” Jiaying said smiling.   
“Hey.” He said almost awkwardly.  
“I need to ask you two something.” She then said. 

“This is personal, a dept I won to your father.” She said was we approached the door.   
“And if you trust me on this, I will be eternally grateful.” She said as I glanced at the door. The truth was, I didn’t hate him anymore. He brought me to my mom, and sure the whole mist thing wasn’t my favorite, but it got me here.  
“Okay, but, he’s a monster.” I said, the words almost hurt but the things he had done.   
“He was a good man once.” She said.   
“Cal lost himself out of a promise he made for love. A love for you. Now he’s made good.” She said smiling at me.   
“I’ll do it, but that shouldn’t eman all is forgiven.” I said.   
“No, but her never gave up on you.” She then said.   
“He deserves something for that.” I looked at the door and nodded.   
“Just one dinner, and after that, if you don’t want to, you will never have to see him again.” She said. We walked over and slowly opened the door. I saw him holding a bouquet of daisies, smiling when he saw me.   
“I wanted everything to be just perfect, and not it suddenly is.” He said smiling, I couldn’t help but smile back.   
“Oh, um, these are for you.” He said handing me the flowers. Daisy, that was my name, not Skye, certainly not Mary Sue Poots. Daisy.   
“I want to thank you- both of you. For giving me another shot.” He said to us.   
“I learned who my mother was today. You brought me to her.” I said gaining a small smile from him.   
“She taught me things, and I didn't have that before. That was made possible because of you.” I said smiling.   
“That’s all I ever wanted for you.” He said smiling.   
“Cal, uh, Daisy, doesn’t know when her birthday is.” Jiaying said.   
“Is it okay to call you-” She started.  
“I like that name Daisy.” I said smiling.   
“Oh well, I do, July second.” He said enthusiastically. He led me over to a chair telling the story, Jiaying had previously told me. He pulled the chair out and pushed it in when I say down. He told the story with detail.   
“1988.” He said and it caught my attention. He pulled a chair out for mom and she sat down.   
“Did you know that your mother, cleaned before she told me.” He said, and we all laughed. He poured us glasses of champagne, then he sat down, and continued the story.   
“Wait, 88?” I asked looking at them.   
“I’m twenty six?” I then said.   
“That’s so messed up.” I said laughing.   
“I’m sorry.” I said, then picked up the glass.   
“To twenty six.” I said toasting.   
“To twenty six.” They said smiling. He continued to tell the story, out of the corner of my eye I saw a finger move. I glanced and saw Lincoln intensely staring at us. He looked at me, flashing a smile, continuing to walk in. I was finally with my family.


End file.
